


a curious story rather than something real

by thejokerghost



Series: Chronicles of Silver Magic [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, I don't know how to tag this, Magic, Missing Scene, Other, i know for a fact that the demographic of this fic is two people and two people alone, one of which doesn't even have ao3, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost
Summary: Montparnasse was sure his captives did not appreciate being tied up and dragged across the cave floor, but then again, he in turn did not appreciate their irritating conversations, so he considered it even.Or, a missing scene from Easy to Remember, A Pain to Move On where Montparnasse kidnaps some people, witnesses a breakup that's not quite a breakup, and tries to make sense of human emotions.
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Jean Prouvaire, Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire
Series: Chronicles of Silver Magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	a curious story rather than something real

**Author's Note:**

> in another attempt to cure my writer's block I wrote this and I think it kinda worked. motivation is slowly flowing back to me, yay

Montparnasse was sure his captives did not appreciate being tied up and dragged across the cave floor, but then again, he in turn did not appreciate their insane conversations, so he considered it even. 

"I ought to knock you out cold, the lot of you." he said, making sure one of them rammed into the cave wall. "Or at least the annoying one." 

"So, Courfeyrac." the River Boy—the other sorcerer—and the odd one named Jean Prouvaire proclaimed in unison. 

"That's fair." the one called Courfeyrac said, headbutting Montparnasse, making him stumble. 

Montparnasse almost tripped over a rock thanks to this headbutt. He rolled his eyes, mostly at himself, because he had messed up this almost perfect mission. He had only been supposed to take the River Boy, but the other two had woken up and defended him, and instead of knocking them out, Montparnasse had instead tied them up and kidnapped them as well. Why? Why indeed. The only excuse he could come up with was that he was exhausted and not thinking straight. He planned to decide what to do with them once he was more in his element, in the heart of the cave. 

"Uh, Jehan." Courfeyrac began from Montparnasse's right arm. 

"Yes?" Jehan replied from Montparnasse's left arm. 

"Well, the near future is unforeseen." Courfeyrac said. "For all we know, we could be dead in the next hour." 

"I would prefer that we do not think about dying at the moment." River Boy said from behind. Montparnasse wasn't actually dragging that one—he was enchanting the dirt to move him instead. 

"Carry on, Courf." Jehan said tenderly. 

"Erm, seeing as it's kinda a 'now or never' sort of moment," Courfeyrac continued, "There is one thing I'd like to know." 

"Which is?" 

"The nature of our... relationship." 

It was almost pitch black, but Montparnasse could only imagine the look on those idiots' faces. He remembered the time he himself had asked them about. He knew that the interactions of others were quite amusing to follow. He smiled to himself. 

"What do you mean?" Jehan asked after a moment's silence. 

"You know what I mean, Jehan. We've always been soft on each other since we were kids..." 

"Oh." Their expression was soft, and their voice was dry. Jean Prouvaire, who always seemed to know what they wanted to say, struggled to find words. "I... it sounds like something out of a romance, does it not?" 

"Jehan..." Courfeyrac began, as if he had heard the other say things of such variety many times before, 

"Childhood friends, now adults, pondering their feelings for each other... I believe I'll write it. Would you suggest me character names?" 

Montparnasse's confusion began when Courfeyrac and River Boy did offer several names, themselves sounding somewhat befuddled. 

"Those are spectacular. Thank you." 

"This isn't a story, Jehan." Courfeyrac insisted, strained. "Not—not a game. I really want to make things clear between us." 

Montparnasse felt Jehan shift. "I-I'm sorry. I was simply inspired... Oh, Courf, I'm sorry if I've led you on all those years." 

"And I'm sorry that I've been a controlling idiot acting as if we were actually together." 

In all the twenty years Montparnasse had been alive, he had seen some terribly messed up things, but nothing quite like this. It was simply... weird. He glanced behind him, even though he was aware he wouldn't see anything in the dark. 

"I feel the urge to hug you." Courfeyrac mumbled. 

"I feel like one is in order once and if we get our chance." Jehan agreed. 

"If only this bastard hadn't got us tied up." Courfeyrac shoved his shoulder into Montparnasse's arm. He sighed. 

"So... so what now?" Jehan inquired softly. 

"I think we both know." Courfeyrac responded, a certain bittersweet tone in his voice. 

"Of course." Jehan swallowed. 

God, were they crying? Over something as pointless as romance? Montparnasse could never really understand love honestly; it had always seemed more like a curious story than something that he would experience in real life. The way the two had apologized to each other, as if it had been lingering for years, but had only escaped now; it was overwhelming to ponder. 

Montparnasse restrained himself from laughing out of incredulity as Jehan sniffled. But why? He could laugh as much as he wanted. His captives probably even expected it. Perhaps he found it not in good taste. Perhaps the romance itself was getting to him. 

"I love you, Jehan." Montparnasse could not believe his ears as Courfeyrac's voice broke as well. 

"I love you too, Courf." Jehan giggled... while crying, Montparnasse figured. 

"Hm, really?" Courfeyrac teased, though his voice was still weak, "See, uh another reason I asked was... was because I suspected that you, well, were beginning to see someone else in a new light." 

Montparnasse knew Courfeyrac was looking behind at River Boy. Utterly confused, he groaned, throwing his head back, grasping at straws trying to comprehend human emotions. Courfeyrac headbutted him again teasing about one thing or another, but Montparnasse didn't hear. Courfeyrac turned back to Jehan, and they resumed their talk. 

Jehan must have been blushing. Montparnasse hated that he was invested in this, but he couldn't help but imagine them red in the face and grinning as they said, "I do not understand what you are implying." 

"Oh, come on Jehan," laughed Courfeyrac, the humour in his voice fully returning. "Don't deny it... You're not off the hook either, Feuilly." 

"Me?" River Boy, or Feuilly, snorted, "Are you suggesting?" 

"Please, you two. You're as oblivious as this bastard is crazy." 

Montparnasse groaned again, then threw Courfeyrac backwards towards Feuilly. Jehan yelped as the two crashed to the ground. Jehan protested, so Montparnasse did the only logical thing and threatened to do the same thing to them. This didn't shut them up, but he was too tired to act on the threat, unfortunately. 

He pulled his captives into the part of the cave where he and his mistress had set up their base. Ignoring Jehan, Montparnasse started a fire. His head hurt immensely. He definitely did not feel guilty about dragging those three across the cave floor. 

And when Éponine, that Grantaire idiot, and the girl who was _supposed to be asleep_ showed up, he knew he wasn't paid enough for this. 

That was saying a lot, because he technically didn't get paid. 


End file.
